


Trust

by misbegotten



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his thumb traces the inside of her thigh she makes a noise in the back of her throat that sounds like a gun being cocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Derek's a soldier. Even out of his own time, he's a solider and he's a part of something, even if it's just fighting until there's no more human blood left to sacrifice.

Sarah's fighting to keep her son from becoming the man that made Derek, and Kyle, who they will be. Have been. Might never be. She's fighting to erase them.

Derek's okay with that.

He's not sure that Sarah is going to do it without cracking up, though. She's beautiful and brittle, hard edges and sharp panting breaths, and when his thumb traces the inside of her thigh she makes a noise in the back of her throat that sounds like a gun being cocked. Her forehead is resting on his shoulder and he's got his eyes closed as the water from the showerhead trickles around them. He raises his free hand to her hair, cradling her closer while he breaches her with two fingers and drags his thumb across her clit. Her fingers tighten, scrabbling at skin slick with water and blood, and find purchase where they usually settle, on his scars. Shimmering flesh, never quite healed, soaks up her fingerprints as she presses down, writing herself into him. She's mapping herself onto him so he'll never be without her, and when she says his name as she comes it's a promise.

_I'll never forget you._


End file.
